Om Tyler kunde berätta
by green-line18
Summary: Vem är egentligen Tyler? En helt vanlig kille med en van utan hemligheter? En grabb som läser biologi och statskunskap tillsammans med Isabella Swan? Vad döljs egentligen bakom fasaden och var olyckan på parkeringsplatsen verkligen bara en olycka?


**Om Tyler kunde berätta**

_**Tylers berättelse**_

Tyler satt vid fönstret i matsalen och iakttog dom bleka syskonen Cullens. Han kände ett sting av avundsjuka när han såg på dom. Till och med sådana som dom hade en gemenskap. Vad Tyler visste fanns det ingen som kunde förstå honom, som visste vad han var. Möjligtvis Whistler som hade tagit ansvar och fostrat honom efter hans mammas död, men nu när inte ens han fanns i livet kände Tyler sig väldigt ensam. Regnet öste ner och fönstret var täckt av dimma. Den nya tjejen alla pratade om stod i kön till cafeterian. Tyler lade märke till att en av Cullens, han som hette Edward och var yngst satt och stirrade på den nya tjejen. Isabella hette hon visst.  
Inte för att Edward var ensam om att glo på henne, det var tacksamt att ha ett nytt ansikte att se på. Det var sättet den bleke tittade på henne som fångade Tylers intresse. Edwards blick var intensiv, hans ögon var mörka och han tycktes inte andas. Cullens var skickliga på att inte göra några ovanliga rörelser, Tyler hade observerat dom så länge han kunde minnas. Första gången han såg Edward och doktor Cullen var en livlig kväll på strandpromenaden i Atlantic City. Trots alkoholförbudet hade många varit berusade och Cullens felfria sätt hade gjort att dom stod ut från mängden. Det var deras märkliga utseende som hade gjort att Tyler följt efter dom, enda till Chicago. Under tidens gång hade han registrerat hur dom aldrig åt och sällan drack. Under förbudstiden hade han varit en del av Nucky Thompsons gäng, där han ofta varit med och skött leveransen av sprit till "The Majestic", det mest lyxiga hotellet i Chicago. Det var efter fruktansvärda skrik och upphittandet av en död prostituerad kvinna som hade väckt Tylers intresse. Synen av den likbleka och illa tilltygade kvinnan hade gjort att han rusade ut för att få frisk luft. Senare samma kväll hade han börjat funderat på den totala avsaknaden av blod i rummet och om det inte var med den yngre av dom bleka männen han hade sett ihop med den prostituerade kvinnan.

Han fingrade lite på träpålen i fickan när han såg på den lilla gruppen. Oftast var han tvungen att fokusera på att hålla sina tankar i styr. Tyler hade en förmåga att använda en parallell tankeverksamhet som möjliggjorde hans uppdrag, en färdighet som han hade utvecklat under tiden i Chicago. Utan den hade han varit död. Än så länge hade Edward inte gjort någon större notis om honom så Tyler var säker på att han lyckats frambringa de vanliga mänskliga tankarna som Edward förväntade sig från sin omgivning. "Vad passande att en del av min mänskliga sida fortfarande funkar." tänkte han bistert.  
Väl inne i biologisalen satt Tyler försjunken i sina tankar samtidigt som han halvt iakttog Edward. Plötsligt märkte han en förändring i Edwards beteende vars ögon mörknade och han blev stelare än vanligt. Tyler var inte säker men det verkade nästan som att Edward rynkande på näsan, som att något luktade riktigt illa. Han följde Edwards blick och såg att den nya tjejen hade kommit in i rummet. Hon blev presenterad inför klassen men rättade läraren och förklarade att hon ville bli kallad Bella. Edward satt på helspänn och såg ut att vilja rusa ut ur rummet. Bella såg väldigt obekväm ut när hon blev tilldelad den enda lediga platsen, platsen bredvid Edward. När Bella satt sig ned tryckte sig Edward tätt upp mot fönstret och höll andan. Tyler försökte hitta lukten som Edward så uppenbart led av, till och med Bella verkade reagera på det och doftade på sitt hår. När biologin var slut var Edward ute innan någon hunnit blinka.  
Tyler hälsade på Eric när han gick mot toaletterna. Likt Edward hade han känt en svag doft från Bella och kände ett pockande sug efter blod. Väl inne i båset tog han fram motgiftet Whistler framställt åt honom för att släcka blodtörsten. Tyler tänkte på sin mor som blivit biten strax innan han föddes som ledde till ett liv i mörker och ständig törst. Cullens hade nästlat in sig i Forks, vilket gjorde det svårt att omintet göra dom. Familjen hade en ställning som gjorde att dom som levde här märkte av deras närvaro. Det gick inte att bara döda dom. "Bella…" tänkte han, kanske kunde han använda henne? Tyler hade aldrig sett Edward reagera så starkt någonsin, det var uppenbarligen någonting speciellt med Bella.  
Tyler satt fokuserad i bilen på väg till skolan. Han var väl medveten om vad som skulle hända när han kom fram. Tidigt på morgonen hade han åkt till skolans parkering för att kontrollera platsen. Han kunde bara hoppas att isen vara lika hal och utbredd som på morgonen. Tyler närmade sig infarten till parkeringen och såg att Bella precis hade parkerat sin pickup. Han tryckte foten på gasen så hårt han kunde och bara hoppades att allting skulle gå som planerat. Plötsligt försvann Bella ur hans synfält och han sökte desperat efter henne med blicken. "Var är hon?" tänkte han panikartat. Plötsligt dök hon upp vid andra änden av bilen och Tyler andades ut. Med all kraft han hade försökte han manipulera sitt fordon så att det skulle styras mot Bellas nuvarande position. Han hoppades innerligt att Edwards skulle göra som förväntat och rädda Bella. Skrik hördes runt omkring honom och Tyler blundande hårt. Nu skulle smällen komma. Tyler dundrade in i något hårt och robust och han öppnade sina ögon. Synen som mötte honom fick honom att hålla andan. Edward hade levererat och han stod mellan Bella och Tylers van. Skrik och rop hördes som genom ett tjockt lager. Någon ryckte i Tyler och frågade hur han mådde.  
Tyler bars in på en bår till sängen bredvid Bella med blodiga bandage runt huvudet. Han kände sig lättad över att se att hon inte var lika tilltygad som honom. Hur hade han kunnat försöka offra en annan människa för att komma åt en vampyr. Då kunde han ju lika gärna sluta ta motgiftet och genomgå den totala förvandlingen och bli en av dom och slippa att vara så ensam. Bella frågade om han sett att Edward drog undan henne från pickupen när Tylers mörkblå van slirade mot henne. Han kunde inte berätta sanningen för henne och utsätta henne för den verkliga faran som Edward utgjorde för dom allihop.  
"Cullen? Honom såg jag inte... Men det gick väl för fort alltihop, antar jag. Hur är det med honom?"


End file.
